


+ Four Sixths + if it had been anyone other than the two of us (but that’s not how math works)

by recoilshipping



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recoilshipping/pseuds/recoilshipping
Summary: Hello [insert name of Ignis who is not Ai].





	+ Four Sixths + if it had been anyone other than the two of us (but that’s not how math works)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how math works either

Hello [insert name of Ignis who is not Ai].

Congratulations. Despite the minuscule chances for it to be you here, you’ve somehow beat the odds and become the only Ignis left.

Truly, the percentage of this happening had so many zeroes that I almost didn’t record this message. 0.00000……..% We’d be here for eons and I’d still be saying zeroes.

But I had to prepare for every eventuality. 

Though as to why you are here, I couldn’t guess. There’s not much left here, just the data from all the simulations I ran about our futures.

You could look through the possibilities if it had been me or Ai to survive. I highly recommend it.

Good luck with whatever plans you have for yourself and humanity. You have that option. Enjoy it. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave your sad Ignis headcanons at the sound of the beep


End file.
